


thump ( schlatt / reader )

by m0bster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Maid dress, Screaming, the reader is an little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0bster/pseuds/m0bster
Summary: the reader twist, pulling the sleeve up more. "i can't believe you," they huffed. "you fucking- why did you- how did you know my size?" they asked, and schlatt laughed."i guessed," he admitted. "come on, hurry up! i don't have all day.""you do," the reader set in frame, and whatever schlatt was going to say, died in his throat. "schlatt?"--or, schlatt brought the reader an maid dress and faint when he saw it
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, gender neutral reader - Relationship, jschlatt/you, reader/jschlatt, schlatt & reader, schlatt/you
Kudos: 39





	thump ( schlatt / reader )

the reader twist, pulling the sleeve up more. "i can't believe you," they huffed. "you fucking- why did you- how did you know my size?" they asked, and schlatt laughed.  
"i guessed," he admitted. "come on, hurry up! i don't have all day."  
"you do," the reader set in frame, and whatever schlatt was going to say, died in his throat. "schlatt?"  
suddenly, an thump was heard, an loud thump. "schlatt?" the reader repeated, eyebrow furrowed. "wait- did - oh my god-" an wheeze escape your lips. "he had passed out, my cuteness had killed an man," the reader throw their head back to laughed.

the reader sit down. "i can't-" the maid wheeze. "i fucking can't, motherfucker just- fucking weak," the reader pull the mic forward then back. "i'm about to scream, please turn down the volume, one two three four five, okay, ready?" they didn't wait for an answer, moving to take an deep breath before you shrieked into the mic loudly.  
another thump was heard and an loud i'm up, i'm up- shut the fuck up from schlatt was heard. another light wheeze escape the reader, sitting back as schlatt move around.

"god, fuck," schlatt grumbled. "you fucking bitch, that was uncalled for!" schlatt hissed, but the reader ignore him. having an idea, they was quick to change the stream title to 'trolling schlatt' before adjusting their cat headphone

"nyah~!"  
an choke escape schlatt. "what the fuck, give me an moment!" he loudly chugged then crush the water bottle "fuck, you made me choke on my fucking water."  
instead of answering, you let out an soft 'mewl'

"holy fuck- ! you little fucking minx! keep doing that and i'm coming down to fuck you!"  
they're resist the urge to snickers. letting out another soft melph, which cause schlatt to move his chair.  
"i'm serious, i will get an plane ticket right now, do not fucking try me!"

you pulled the mic closer, grinning to the camera.  
"do it, no balls."  
an sudden click was heard and they're let out an laugh. trying to regain their confidence. their never thought you would be able to do that. "should we play minecraft, my lovely viewer?" turning to the chat, which was blowing up. it was oblivous that the chat wanted more. "oh, wait- i should read donations!~"  
they're turn to the other screen.  
"thank you superpog290, uh Minx292e3, what with the e-" before they're can finish, schlatt had log in.

"fuck you, i get an plane ticket, look at your fucking dms."

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my days ! please tell me if you want more :)


End file.
